1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game judgment system that is applied to a game (for example, card game, roulette) in which a game medium such as a game chip is bet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-105321) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-102953) disclose a technology in which, when radio waves are generated by an X-side sending antenna and a Y-side sending antenna, a radio wave is generated by a flux, which is at the XY crossing point and is vertical to the table, for reading the ID of the wireless IC tag included in the game chip at the crossing point on the table. This reading is performed sequentially for each bet unit.
If a wireless IC tag is included in a legitimate game chip as in the technology disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 so that the ID of this wireless IC tag can be read, the use of an illegitimate and fake game chip can be prevented.
However, though the use of a fake game chip can be prevented by reading a wireless IC tag included in a game chip, it is impossible to check that a game dealer, who is in conspiracy with a game player, pays a fraudulent dividend game chip to the player. It is also impossible to check an error that a dealer mistakenly returns more game chips to a player than the player is to receive as dividends.
Conventionally, there is no means for preventing more game chips than a player is to receive as dividends from being returned intentionally or mistakenly. This problem has been a burden on the persons concerned with game halls.